Can You Save Me?
by Infinities Lover
Summary: She's a slave. She was beaten bloody, and is now scarred for life. He found her, in pain. He took her away, to live with his family. She's frightened and worried. He wants to save her. But can he actually save her?
1. Prologue

**I've FINALLY started to re-write this story! Wahoo! So, in my opinion this story totally sucks and has many things wrong with it, but I'm working on editing those parts and fixing the whole thing up! I hope the previous readers of this story, if you re-read this story, like it a whole lot better, and if any new readers show up, I hope you guys like it as well!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

She screamed as she was hit across the face, and sent flying into the wall on the far side of the room with magic. "You damn wench! Can't you do anything right?" he shouted at her.

She slid down the wall, into a crumpled heap. It hurt... It hurt so much...

"Get up, slave!" he ordered her. "I want this giant piece of crap, you call food, gone, and this room cleaned spotless!"

After a few moements, she shakily got to her feet. Blood was running down her face and onto the ground. Slowly she managed an ackward and painful bow. "Y-yes...M-master..." she spoke softly as her head hung, her blonde hair falling down her small, hunched, pained shoulders.

Her Master nodded, a smug look on his face. "Good girl. Now get to work before I get angry again."

She bowed again in response as he left the room.

Quickly and quietly, the girl went to work, ignoring the blood that was still sliding down her face. She hurt all over, but she ignored the pain.

She had a tray in her hands when she looked out the window at the full moon.

_'Someone...Can you save me?'_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the re-written Chapter 1! I'm gonna plan on trying to re-write two chapters everyday(if not more), so that I can get this story back on track as soon as possible! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

Lisanna was standing outside the guild, Fairy Tail. She looked up at the beautiful clear blue sky happily and smiled. Taking a deep breath, she spun in a circle looking for her dense childhood friend, Natsu.

"Natsu~!" she called out, trying to find him.

"Huh?" he called, walking around a corner of the building towards her voice. "Oh! Lisanna! Hey! What's up?" he asked, that big toothy grin on his face.

Lisanna smiled back at him. "Hey! Can we go on a mission together? I'm bored, and this is the first time we've had a chance to do one in a while! ?" she begged, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Natsu, who was still grinning, laughed and nodded. "Sure! Come on. I call choosing the job!" he shouted and dashed inside the guild leaving Lisanna outside by herself.

"HEY!" she protested, and started to run after him. "Fine, but nothing to hard okay? I wanna actually _help_ you! You're _wayyy_ stronger than me!" she pouted.

Natsu had reached the mission board already and started skimming over the job offers, not listening to Lisanna, who he assumed was still talking, when he saw a request that made his blood run cold.

By the time Lisanna reached Natsu, he was already talking to Mira with the job in hand. As Lisanna approached, she picked up the end of the conversation. "...we're going on that job, Mira." he said. "Alright Natsu...Just be careful..." her sister warned, her voice shaky as she handed him the paper with the job description.

"Natsu what did you-" she started, but stopped when she saw his expression. "Let me see it." she told him.

Silently, he gave her the paper with the description and she read softly to herself.

_~Please!_

_If you've recieved this then that means he wasn't able to stop the request before it got out. This man, Anakura(An-ack-ura), takes random female mages who are coming pretty close to strong mages who can over power him. The last time he did a collection sweep he grabbed 25 female mages ready to over power him. According to the latest spy...There's only one girl left. A young blonde girl. That's all we know. We beg you to please stop him! He's taking all of the females of our town and even though we're trying our best to keep things running and protect our families, we're starting to struggle. Please help us!_

_Town-Jinjuran_

_Reward-4,000,000 J_

_Please come quickly!_

Lisanna blinked and stared wide-eyed at the notice. This _man_, Anakura, or whoever he is...She wanted to kill him! And she never feels that way! "Natsu..." she murmered, her head hanging as the two walked out of the guild side by side.

"What?" he growled darkly, quickly calling out to Happy that they were leaving.

The blue cat flew over to the two and walked next to them, listening to their conversation to get caught up.

"I'm glad. That you picked this one. It's wrong. Utterly, wrong." she whispered, her heart breaking at the thought of the poor girls-or girl in this case-being held by a man like that.

Natsu nodded staying silent, a dangerous aura around him.

**xXx**

As the three of them arrived at the station, they saw their train about to leave.

Running up to the ticket booth, Lisanna hurriedly asked for two tickets to Jinjuran.

"Whhhaaaaaaat?" the man shouted. "_You_ a _girl_ want to go to Jinjuran?" he shouted as Natsu came up behind Lisanna.

"Yes, me and my partner are accepting the job request from this town." she stated bluntly, upset and unhappy that this man was wasting their time.

"Yes, now if you could hurry it up. We're kind of in a hurry." Natsu said from behind her.

The man opened his mouth to speak but thought better of it and closed his mouth on it. "Okay then...Two tickets to Jinjuran. 20 J please." he informed them.

Lisanna tried to smile, but it turned out to be more of a grimace. "Thank you, sir!" she said before hurrying off with Natsu and Happy in tow to get on the train.

As soon they boarded the train, and got to their seats, the train took off. Natsu of course instantly was sick, and laid his head in Lisanna's lap. "Blurrggg..." he moaned.

Lisanna sighed softly. "Ohhh Natsu..." She looked over at Happy, who sat across from them.

Happy was fast asleep, not even trying to help his best friend. Lisanna smiled softly at the Exceed then looked down at Natsu. She sighed again before leaning her head against the window and stared out at the scenery as they made their way to their destination.

_'Jinjuran Town...Anakura...Anyone who's left alive trapped with that man...Please...Hold on. We're coming to save you...'_ she thought as she fell asleep as well.

**xXx**

As the trio departed the train, they instantly looked for directions to the clients home. Lisanna was starting to get a little worried though, thinking about what the job request had stated...

_If you've recieved this then that means he wasn't able to stop the request before it got out._

She shook her head in attempt to get rid of the dreadful feeling hanging above her head. She took a deep breath and continued to keep pace with Natsu.

Soon they reached the house, hoping that the client could give them more information on this man.

"Should we knock?" Natsu asked, as Lisanna had held him back from barging in the second they got there.

"Aye!" Happy shouted.

Lisanna sighed. "Yes we knock you idiots." she sighed, smiling at them lightly. "Come on." she said and knocked three times on the door.

"Hellllllllllooooooooooo?" Natsu shouted. "We're from Fairy Tail! We're the ones taking on the job you sent out!"

No answer.

Natsu knocked this time.

Still no answer...

"Let's go, something isn't right." he said and tried to open the door. It was locked so he kicked it down.

Lisanna sighed and followed him inside, Happy on her shoulder.

Natsu went towards the man's kitchen and Happy quickly followed. Lisanna shook her head and headed towards the bedroom.

She slowly pushed open the door, the sense of dread almost overwhelming her. When she looked into the room she screamed.

"Lisanna!" Natsu shouted, as her scream resonated through the house, as he ran into the room, his fists aflame. "What's wrong?" he asked looking around wildly, trying to find a threat.

Then he saw the bed. There was a man. Dead. In a pool of his own blood.

Lisanna looked at the walls and almost screamed again. In a shaky breath she spoke the words that were written. "No one can hurt me...Keep moving forward and you'll die..."

As she started to cry, Happy flew into her arms, and she hugged him, as Natsu took her into his arms. She turned to face him, crying on his vest.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! Here's the edited version!**

* * *

><p>Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna had reported the murder to the nearest army set-up and went straight to the hotel they were staying at.<p>

Lisanna was holding Happy as they walked and she was shaking. Natsu's head was down, his bangs covering his eyes. He noticed pretty quickly that Lisanna was shaking and took her free hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze in reasurence.

Lisanna looked up startled, but smiled weakly at her friend. She squeezed his hand back, to thank him.

Natsu didn't like this guy and he hasn't even met him. He was pissed off that he stole women for himself, and abused them until the _died_. He knew that when he saw the asshole, Anakura, he'd kill him right then and there. And he'd rescure the one girl said to still be alive, that was in his _'care'_. If she was still alive.

_'I hope that poor girl is still alive...'_ Natsu and Lisanna both thought.

Happy was scared out of his mind, but was worried emensly for the girl that they were supposed to be rescuing.

Soon they arrived at the hotel and checked in. When they got into their room, they sat down across from each other on the bed and stared at each other, wondering who was going to start the conversation about the mission.

After about 10 minutes of silence, Lisanna finally spoke. "What should we do?" she asked, looking down.

Natsu sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Lemmie see the request again. We gotta see if we can find this guys place..." he muttered.

Lisanna nodded and leaned over to dig it out of one of their bags and handed it to him. He took it and instantly looked over it.

Suddenly, Lisanna had an idea. It scared her but...She had to try. She was a Fairy Tail wizard. Even if they were scaredf they didn't back down without a fight. She could probably last longer then that blonde girl he still has. Who knows if she's even a good mage anymore?

"Hey Natsu..." she said softly, looking out towards the window.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't look up as he continued to scan the paper he was holding. "What?" he asked.

"What if...What if we used me? Used me as bait...?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Come on! It's a good idea and you know it!" she argued.

"No."

"Come on, Natsu!" she tried again.

"I said no, and I mean no!" he snapped.

"We have to do something to help that girl! The time we're wasting here arguing could very well be the last of her life!" she shouted getting angry. Why couldn't he just see this was the best solution? She was strong! Okay so she wasn't as strong as Natsu, but that didn't mean she wasn't tough herself!

"I get that, but if we put ourselves on the line and fail what can we do to help her?" he snapped, getting up. "I'm going to get something to eat and think about another plan. I don't care what you say but we are not using that plan." he said, walking out the door, shutting it behind him.

Lisanna groaned softly in anger, trying not to wake Happy, who'd fallen asleep between them on the bed.

Lisanna mulled over the things that she could do for about 30 minutes before throwing up her hands in exasperation. "I give up!" she hissed to herself as she made her way to the desk in the room. She grabbed some paper and a pen and started writing.

Once she'd finished writing she made sure it was in plain sight, and changed her clothes. She was making her own choices. No matter what Natsu thought or said.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a light pale blue shortsleve short and tan shorts with a simple pair of converse and left her hair alone. With a sigh she went over to the window and lifted up the glass.

With one last look at the door to the room she jumped out the window and transformed into a bird, flying to the ground, where she transformed back.

Her eyes closed as she stood up straight, a shadow imediatly falling over her. When she opened her eyes she stifled her scream and backed away quickly, her back instantly getting pressed against the wall.

It was a man. He loomed over Lisanna and looked her over up and down.

Lisanna sucked in her breath as the man seemed to have a leacherous grin form on his face.

"Ahhh, welcome to Jinjuran, Miss. I'm Anakura. I've been watching you for some time now. I'd like you to come with me please." he said then grabbed Lisanna by the waist. He threw her over his shoulder and with a poof of smoke they vanished as Lisanna screamed for Natsu...

**xXx**

About an hour after he left the room, he went back upstairs expecting to find Lisanna and Happy in the room. Of course he only found Happy.

It was maybe 15 minutes after Lisanna had left so her scent was still fresh in the air and the fire dragonslayer could easily find and trace it.

Ignoring Happy, since he was still asleep, he looked around the room, quickly seeing the paper she left behind.

_Natsu~_

_Sorry but I can't think of anything else to do. I know of course you'll be mad. (Duh you told me not to do this) But I'm going out with my plan anyway. I'm using myself as bait to try and stop this bastard, and to see if we can help that girl. I don't care whether or not you're mad because I made my decision. I know you can follow my scent so you'll find me easily. So by the time you find me, I'll be with the girl and have information on the inside. I'm sorry Natsu, but you know this is the best way._

_~Lisanna_

Natsu's jaw clenched as he crumpled her note in his hand. _'Dammit Lisanna!'_ he thought. _'We were going to come up with something!'_ he thought agrivated.

He sighed. On the inside he _knew_ it was a good idea. No. Not a good idea. It was a damn great and smart plan. But he was to selfish to let her do it with him. Instead he caused her to do it alone.

Now he had to find her. No matter what, he was going to find her. Because he had to find his nakama. And he knew he had to save that girl. Who knew what was happening to her?

Lisanna was right. They didn't know what that bastard was doing to that girl, or if she was still even alive.

Natsu threw the crumpled piece of paper to the ground and instantly moved over to the bed and started shaking Happy and yelling in the cat's ears.

"HAPPY! GET UP! WE'RE GOING TO GET LISANNA!" he shouted.

Happy jumped up instantly taking to the air looking around like crazy. "I'm up! What happened?" he cried.

Natsu shook his head and grabbed the Exceed's tail and jumped out the window, Happy in tow, following Lisanna's scent.

Quickly and easily, he knew that he found her right outside the hotel. Because two strong scents were there. Lisanna's and someone's whose been all around the town. Natsu grinned as Happy stared at him confused.

"Hey, Natsu. Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to find Lisanna! She left and was already found by that Anakura guy, so we're going after them. And I already know where he is just by following his scent!" Natsu explained triumphantly.

"He used some type of soke magic to disapear but he had to travel through the town to get to his 'hideout', so of course his scent is there. But what confuses me is that Lisanna's scent ends here..." he said, mainly just talking aloud.

Happy, thinking Natsu was explaining to him, nodded in understanding. "Alrighty then~! Let's go find Lisanna! Then can I get a fish?" he asked.

Natsu ignored him and started running in the directiong that Anakura's scent was headed.

**xXx**

Very quickly Natsu had made it to a giant house on the outskirts of town that had been hidden underneath a cave. I know. Weird right?

Natsu had imediatly ran into the cave and, with his sense of smell, took no wrong turns in the cave arriving at the giant house.

Natsu could now smell three scents. Lisanna, Anakura, and another. He knew it was the girls. Her scent was nice but from it he could tell it was weak. She smelled like vanilla and lavendar. Since it was weak he knew that he was running out of time to help the girl. He made a decission.

_'I'm going to get the girl with Happy. Then all of us are going to get Lisanna. Happy'll take care of the girl while I help Lisanna if she needs it.'_

He nodded at his decission and took of towards the house, with Happy flying after him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm finally back to editing this! Hope you like it better! Or...whatev's. x3 As long as you still like it! x3 Anyway, I'm focusing on this story first right now so be prepared for updates in the next couple weeks! ^.^ Review and enjoy!**

**-Jay**

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut, causing the weak blonde to jump, utterly startled. "M-master!" she stuttered as she quickly bowed. She had been sitting down at the table, that she was <em>never<em> to sit at. She had placed her Master's meal on the table, and it had been there for at least an hour.

She was supposed to stay in the room until her Master told her she could leave or gave her something else to do. She, for some reason, was never able to sit on the floor if she got tired of stanidng and she of course couldn't sit at the table that her Master sat at. He hadmade that clear with the most resistent of the group when she was grabbed.

She was the first one that had bit the dust. He was teaching them the rules and she had disrespected him. He killed her in front of all of them. No one sat at the table ever again. And she had just broken that rule. She started to expect a punishment, probably death, instantly but he just walked by her bowed form and sat down.

"I-I'm sorry Master, if it's cold. Would you like me to heat it up?" she asked, not daring to lift her head, but she watched him without him noticing her looking at him.

Anakura was a man big man. Not as if he was fat, he was skinny, but well..._big_. She guessed that before he became obbsessed in finding women mages to serve him, he worked out a lot. She made sure he ate healthy to. Even when there were a bunch of the other girls left he would only eat her cooking. Even if she accidently made something disgusting, and was punished he would still only eat _her_ food. So she made sure to keep him healthy.

He nodded absently. "Yes...Sure." he muttered.

She stood up straight and walked over to him quickly. She picked up the tray that held his meal and bowed in front of him, before turning around and walking back towards the kitchen. Right as she opened the door though, his voice stopped her.

"There's another girl. You'll be meeting her tommarow. I want you to train her." he told her. Her blood ran cold. She didn't mind being here alone as long as it kept all the other female mages safe from here. "Now go heat up my food." he ordered her.

"As you wish, Master." she replied before walking through the doors to the kitchen, a single tear falling down her face.

Natsu, with Happy flying beside him, ran down hall after hall in the seemingly endless house, following the girls scent.

Natsu heard a door open and shut. He knew it was close by, by how loud it was. He motioned for Happy to stay quiet by putting a finger of his lips. The blue-cat nodded, in response.

They heard a tray being set down, and voices.

"Here, Master. I'm sorry if I took to long." somone spoke. It was a girl. Her voice sounded broken. Natsu took a deep breath. It was her. The scent that he liked. Vanilla and lavendar.

A man growled. Anakura. Natsu knew it. "Give it here,damn wench. After this I have to hurry and _prepare_ the new girl." he growled at the girl.

"Y-yes Master. I'm so sorry." she replied hastily. A moment later there was another door opening and closing.

Natsu edged closer and closer to the door. He heard the bastard eating, and shook his head in disgust as he kept moving down the hallway to another door. It was there that the girl's scent had become the strongest now.

Natsu pressed his ear to the door, trying to hear better. He'd heard a muffled sound before and was trying to hear better.

It was crying. Muffled crying. Natsu looked over at Happy and nodded. Happy nodded back. They found her. Now to get her out.

As quietly as possible, Natsu opened the door, and slipped inside the room, which seemed to be a kitchen, with Happy beside him. The door shut itself a little to loud for Natsu's taste but oh well.

The noise caused the girl to jump up, tears still falling down her face. Startled she squeaked and moved backwards crashing into the counter. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was wide open. She had blonde hair that fell around her shoulders in a messy but cute way, and her eyes were chocolate brown.

Natsu put his finger over his mouth telling her to stay quiet. She complied even though she still looked scared. Even though she didn't know what was going on, she knew her Master was going to punish her. She remained quiet but was still scared.

The blue cat had started to move towards her, and she started to back away, sliding along the counter. The cat jumped up and landed softly on the counter and moved up to her. "Ssh!" he whispered, causing the girl to jump again. "It's okay," he whispered in her ear, behind his paw. "I'm Happy. That's Natsu. We're here to help. Just wait. Stay calm, and come with us when we leave. Don't worry. You'll be safe." Happy explained.

The girl backed away quickly to another counter. She was still terrified. When she jumped up her keys had bumped against her hip, reminding her that she had magic. She could use them...But then her Master would know that she still possessed her magic and could've used them at any time. She was sure to be punished, so she thought better of it.

"Wench!" Anakura shouted, shaking her out of her trance of frightenment. She jumped. She looked back from the cat to the boy who was silently cursing. She wasn't sure if they were going to let her go. He then looked up at her with shinning eyes. He nodded at her to follow her Master's orders.

Hesitantly she took a step towards the door leading into the dinning room, where the boy was waiting. "Damn wench hurry up!" Anakura snapped to her.

She jumped and quickly ran out of the room, making sure the door wasn't open more then neccesary, so he wouldn't see the two that had snuck in.

She ran up to her Master, who was still in his seat. He glared at her. "Something's wrong. Tell me." he demanded.

She had bowed, but now she lifted her head startled and blinked. _'How did he...?'_ she thought. She remained silent. It seemed as if all of a sudden she became mute.

His glare seemed to intensify, as his eyes narrowed into slits. "Answer me wench!" he snarled, standing up now. On instinct the girl quickly stepped back. This enraged the man further. He took a step forward, she stepped backwards.

Furious, he raised his hand and slapped her. _Hard_. She cried out weakly. Her head had snapped to the right, and slumped down, a dark redish mark on her cheek.

Then he punched her in the gut, using magic this time, making her cough up blood. She went crashing into the wall behind her with a scream, loud and shrill. Even Lisanna could hear it as she was on the other side of the house, unknown to all but one.

On impact her head started to bleed again. She slumped to the ground again, her head hanging. It hurt...so...much. Her eyes started to droop but stayed open as she saw him come closer to her.

She was so tired and in so much pain that she didn't even notice the door to the kitchen open a crack.

When Anakura was a few feet away from her, a wall of fire suddenly appeared. Anakura jumped back suddenly as some of the fire started to inch closer to him. For the girl, it seemed to wrap around her frail, weak form and warm her. She felt warm and safe...Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Anakura growled.

Natsu had cracked the door open an inch, silently, to see what was happening. He heard her cry out weakly and he was worried. Then she screamed and there was the sound of a wall smashing. He saw her slump down, her head now hanging. She looked like she was in so much pain. Now he was bloodthirsty.

Natsu watched as The Bastard slowly approached the girl. Without really thinking, Natsu lifted one arm and set it on fire, waiting till he was closer to her.

When Anakura(The Bastard) was a few feet away from her he flicked his wrist towards them and a wall of fire seperated them. The fire wafted towards The Bastard meneacingly, while it reached out warmly to the girl. She seemed to relax as it swam around her, in a comforting manner.

The Bastard growled. Natsu had had enough. He threw the door open and stepped out of the kitchen and into plain sight.

Happy then zipped by and went straight to the girl, to watch over her and move her if needed. Which, face it, was likely to happen if Natsu started a fight with the bastard.

"Bastard." Natsu spoke first.

Anakura grinned devilishly. "I'm surprised that you were able to get here. No matter really. I'll just kill you." he smirked.

Natsu grinned back evilly. "You wanna bet?" his grin widened, making him start to look kinda creepy. "Let's just find out!" he said.

And on that note, he charged at Anakura, both his fists aflame.

Lisanna sighed, rubbing her wrists. She was feeling pretty tired right now.

Once Anakura had her he brought her to his _'home'_. He'd brought her to what seemed like some sort of dungeon. He'd chained up her arms above her head and left her there, saying he'd be back tommarow.

That kinda creeped Lisanna out, but she felt fine once he left. But what was really scaring her...

Well there were skeletons surronding her. And they were in plain sight.

She'd instantly tried to relax and failed. She then took a deep breath and tried to use her transformation magic, to turn into something like a mouse, so she'd slip out of the chains. She'd started the transformation but it seemed to like...have fizzled out or something.

It was then that she concluded that the handcuffs stole magic power. Now it made sense. She sighed shaking her head and closed her eyes to calm herself. If she did she could collect all her magic power.

It'd taken her a while before she deemed that she had scrounged up enough power, but even that just barely worked. She knew she'd have only a second.

Quickly she transformed into a mouse and scurried over a few steps before she let out a squeak, transforming back, her breathing hard.

She remained still, catching her breath. "Okay Lisanna...Now to find Natsu and Happy. Hopefully they found the girl already..." she muttered.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Here's the edit! Enjoy! Look forward to more updates! Read review and enjoy!**

**-Jay**

* * *

><p>"Hiryu-Tekken!" Natsu shouted, charging at the man who made him so <em>angry<em>. No angry was to light a word. _Pissed off_ might be better. But in truth Natsu couldn't think of a word good enough to describe how this bastard made him feel. Maybe bloodthirsty...?

Natsu's charge ended quickly as, Anakura, not being a coward like so many of the Fire Dragonslayers many opponents have been, charged at him as well. But luck wasn't on Anakura's side for the moment.

Natsu ducked under his opponent's punch towards his upper-body, probably the face, and delivered a flaming fist. Natsu's fist connected to the baka's gut and he flew backwards a bit, coughing up blood on the way.

Sadly, he wasn't sent flying as far as he had sent the girl, he abbused so much. Natsu would've liked that so very, very much if Anakura had gone flying into a wall. But while Natsu was definetly stronger then him, he was still built bigger than he was.

Rather quickly, much to Natsu's like and dislike, Anakura got up and wiped his mouth, spitting out the acces blood.

He grinned but his eyes held a pissed off hatred that meant he'd be _'hard to control'_. It meant nothing to Natsu. And if Natsu needed...Well there was a kitchen behind him so it would be easy to get a fire going. Heheh...

"You got lucky there, brat." Anakura told him, his voice changing drastically.

Natsu smirked, staring deep into Anakura's eyes. "You think so?" he brought back.

"I don't think, I-"

He was cut off by a laughter. "Hahahahaha! You don't think!" Natsu laughed at him, holding his stomach.

Happy snickered at his partners' joke, looking for somewhere to place a cloth on the girls' head.

Anakura growled, and charged at him. "I know so!" he finished the sentence he'd been saying before Natsu had interupted him.

The girl was watching the two male mage's fight in horror. She knew what her Master was capable of. Did the other boy, know what he was getting into? She thought for sure he was a gonner.

Happy, who'd been beside the girl ever since Natsu opened the door to fight Anakura, was shaking his head silently. The girl was staring at him once she saw him doing this. As if sensing she was staring at him he looked up into her gaze.

"Don't worry about Natsu! He'll be fine! But Anakura..." he trailed off and shook his head again. "Well I hope he knows what he's getting himself into by challenging the Salamander of Fairy Tail!" he exclaimed, saying his partners nickname proudly.

The girl had listened but didn't say anything. Very quickly she continued to watch the fight that was going on. And it made her eyes widen even more, in horror.

"Hiryu-Tsume!" Natsu shouted and charged at his opponent again. His fist was on fire ready to slash at Anakura.

You could easily say that the tables had turned drastically. Well _maybe_ it was drastically. You have to decide that on your own.

Anakura, using his sneaky magic that Natsu didn't know what was, evaded the opposing mage's attack and delivered his own attack from behind.

Natsu had run forward about to deliver the attack when Anakura activated his magic and vanished from Natsu's sight. He reapeared behind him, and delivered a punch to his back. Now for Natsu this was about pretty close to a double attack on him. Since Anakura had escaped from his first attack he had either started to go down, or into a wall. Or quiet possibly both. But then added with the punch from behind, Natsu was punched down onto the ground with double impact.

Anakura smirkedat the fact that he brought his opponent down. He even went as far as to think that he had defeated Natsu. (*snorts* Yeah right...x3) Anakura had started to head over to the girl that Happy was still in front of, when he felt a great amount of heat from behind him.

Soon the noise erupted around the room. Natsu had been in a crumpled heap, yes. In pain? Not at all. He was building up power, very quickly, for this attack.

Suddenly, a fire wall surrounded Natsu, as he stood up. The fire seemed to go into the said mage once he was upright. Sure, Natsu was banged a bit by that, and had blood running down his face, but did he feel pain? Nope.

Natsu got into a stance that Happy recognized imeadiatly. The blue cat grinned.

Anakura whirled around to see Natsu in his stance. He was bewildered at the fact the the said mage was still alive (*snorts* Like you could kill Natsu...x3), but grinned at the fact that he got longer to beat him until he was dead. (*snorts*)

Natsu moved his hands to make cylinders over his mouth and took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing up instantly. "Hiryu-Hoko!" he shouted and released a tunnel of fire, flying straight at Anakura.

Everything went into slow motion at that moment.

Anakura saw that he couldn't dodge this attack so he used another spell. On the house. He was planning to trap them all in the rubble of the house.

Quickly, Anakura recited the, pretty much, weak spell that would send the house into a giant pile of rubble.

Since the spell was small, he finished it the moment Natsu's attack hit him. And he was down. But he wasn't dead. Somehow he was just unconciouss. But no one knew that. Except the girl. But she remained silent.

Natsu stood up straight slowly. His eyes were closed but now he opened them. He took inventory on everything around them. The building was shaking, Happy and the girl were fine, Anakura was on the ground, burnt to a crisp, and Natsu was fine. They just had to find Lisanna and get the hell outta there.

Natsu ran over to Happy and the girl, with his big toothy grin. "Yo! You alright?" he asked the girl. She nodded slowly and hesitantly.

Natsu nodded. "Happy come on! We gotta go! I'll help her!" he said. Happy nodded and jumped up into the air, and started flying towards the doors, dodging all the pieces of rubble falling down.

Natsu grinned and helped the girl up and put one of her arms around his neck and helped her walk out. It was obvious she was still in pain.

As quickly as possible with Happy leading the way, the three of them made their way outside.

"Hey..." Natsu said suddenly as they avoided another giant piece of rubble blocking almost all of the hallway. She looked up at him. "What's your name?" he asked.

She remained quiet for a moment looking down again as he helped her walk.

Natsu sighed at his attempt to get her to talk. He let it drop.

"Lucy..." she said a bit later.

Natsu looked up, startled. "Huh?"

"My name...is Lucy..." she said softly not looking up at him.

Natsu grinned. "Nice to meet ya Luce!" he said.

Lucy smiled as her head hung. She didn't look up. She didn't say anything. But she let him help her. He saved her after all. So that meant she was safe. Right...?

Soon they had made it to the entryway at the same time as Lisanna.

She gasped at the sight of the three. "Natsu! Happy!" she shouted. "What happened? Oh! And you saved her?" she asked.

"Let's get out of here first!" Natsu shouted to her over the rumbling noise that had started. Lisanna nodded and went to Lucy's other side but the girl flinched and moved closer to Natsu.

Lisanna blinked, looking hurt for a second before letting it pass. She understood. The girl was frightened and right now she only trusted Natsu. _'That's okay. I'd be scared to...'_ she thought.

The group ran out of the building right before the roof above the entryway collapsed. It would've crushed them.

"Natsu," Lisanna started and Natsu grinned.

"Lisanna, meet Lucy. Lucy meet Lisanna. You already know me and Happy." he said.

Lisanna smiled nicely at Lucy but she remained silent, her head hanging.

Lisanna looked up at Natsu and he gave a one shouldered shrug. "Come on. Let's bring her back to the guild. We might be able to get her to talk there." he suggested.

Lisanna nodded. "Let's go Happy!" Natsu shouted up to the blue cat.


	6. Chapter 5

**Yua: HIYA! Guess who finally finished editing? ME! THAT'S WHO! ={D Yeah...It took my lazy bum a while, but here it is! Throughout today look for edited chapters! Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>Back at Fairy Tail, there was a very worried Mirajane. Who was starting to get on everyone's nerves.<p>

"Ohhh! But what if something happened? What if she got into trouble and Natsu wasn't able to save her? Oh I knew I shouldn't have let Natsu take her on that mission!" the bar-maid fretted.

The men of Fairy Tail were slowly losing their patience. The women of Fairy Tail...Some were getting annoyed, like Erza, and some were worried, like Juvia and Levy, just weren't expressing them, like Mirajane.

"What if-" Mira started again but was cut off.

"Alright, enough Mira!" Erza snapped. "Lisanna's fine! She's with Natsu isn't she? They are fine!"

Everyone pratically fell onto their knees, praising Erza, with sparkly backgrounds around them with sparkles in their eyes.

Mira whipped around to face Erza, fire in her eyes.

And thus began their endless bickering.

Lucy had fallen unconcious very quickly at the start of their journey, leaving Natsu to carry her. She stayed this way until they reached Magnolia and were walking down one of the main roads.

Lucy jumped, startling Happy and Lisanna. Natsu jumped a moment before stopping, and setting her down on the ground.

"Yo Luce! You okay?" he asked.

Warily she gave a small nod. Even though she was alright she stumbled not used to walking. She started to fall but Natsu grabbed her. He steadied her and put her arm behind his neck to help her walk.

"Come on guys! I hope Mira isn't freaking out..." Lisanna said then started to think about her sister going crazy of worry.

Happy nodded and started thinking about the image to. It scared him. "WAHHH! Natsu! Save me from Mira!" he cried and dove behind the dragonslayer.

Lisanna smiled and started laughing at the cat while Natsu grinned his big toothy grin.

Lucy watched them in silence.

Just as soon they started walking again. They had already been close to Fairy Tail but they couldn't hear anything. Now they could.

The four of them heard a crashing noise and two voices, shouting at each other. Natsu flinched inwardly. "Mira...and...Erza..." he said slowly his voice sounding painful.

Lucy flinched at the noise and the sound of something crashing into the door, causing it to slam open then shut. She was out of Natsu's hold and was standing up on her own. She moved closer to Natsu and clutched his vest.

Natsu paid no attention, Happy was to busy crying, of nervousness, in Lisanna's arms. Lisanna on the other hand noticed how the silent blonde acted. And she started to feel a flush of jealousy but she shoved it down. Lucy was scared! It was obvious the only person she trusted right now was Natsu! So of course she'll go to him! She silently shook her head trying to calm down.

"Come on...If we don't hurry up then who knows what'll happen..." Lisanna muttered, shivering at the thought.

Lucy trembled, still clutching Natsu's vest, while said boy nodded. "Yup!" he said and they started walking again.

Only then did Natsu notice Lucy clutching his vest. He looked down at the frightened girl and smiled. He put an arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She looked up at him worriedly.

"Don't worry. No one's going to hurt you! Well Erza might if you steal her cake..." Natsu shuddered.

Happy laughed at him. Lisanna shook her head in a sighing motion. "Come on!" she now laughed with them.

Lucy looked up ahead at the guild were shouting and crashing could still be heard. She nodded weakly, and they continued on.

Lisanna and Happy, who was being held by said girl, were standing in front of the Fairy Tail doors waiting for Natsu and Lucy.

"Just go in! We'll be there in a second!" he called out. Lucy was hiding behind him, clutching his vest. Lisanna nodded and continued inside with Happy.

The said girl was instantly asaulted by screaming. "LISANNA!" Mirajane screamed and tackled her sister in a hug, causing them both to fall to the ground and squishing the life out of poor Happy, who was being held by Lisanna.

"M-mira...!" Lisanna choked out.

Very quickly the bar-maid got up and demanded that her sister explain what happened. "And WHERE is Natsu?" she demanded.

"Uhh Mira...I think you're scaring her..." Lisanna mumbled.

"Aye!" Happy confirmed.

"Huh? Scaring who?" she asked.

_**Outside the guild...**_

"Luce, it's alright. No one's gonna hurt ya! If they do I'll beat 'em up for ya!" he grinned. "The worst we do is have _fun_ all the _time!_ You'll love it here!" he said.

Then they heard Mirajane screaming at her younger sister. "Okay well sometimes some of us are scary..." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy gave one slight nod of her head, saying 'yes' though nervously.

He sighed. "Don't worry though! That's just Mira. Lisanna, Mira's little sister, was thought to be dead for two years but it turns out she wasn't. So it's a bit hard for her to rest easy when she goes on a job for too long." he explained.

Lucy nodded again.

Natsu sighed. "Anyway...Come on! Let's go introduce you!" he shouted, suddenly happy and excited. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into the guild.

Natsu rammed right into the doors, going straight inside, pulling Lucy after him.

Lucy squeaked as Natsu halted, causing her to crash into his back. She stopped herself from falling by grabbing onto his vest.

Everyone had fallen silent at their entrance. Natsu grinned. Lucy hid behind Natsu, cowering in fear.

It stayed quiet for a few moments. Natsu had become confused as to why no one say anything, so he stayed quiet to.

Suddenly a voice spoke, a body soon stepping up to be seen among the rest. She had long scarlet red hair and wore armor. "Natsu," her voice was sharp and ready to kill if you messed up. "Who is this girl?" she asked, causing Lucy to shiver in fear.

Lucy was starting to worry, in her mind about something far different from what was happening at the moment. She was scared. Utterly scared. The lock that she held on her magic was weakening. If it was weakening then, that meant they'd be at her throat with all kind of questions and emotions.

Especially _him_...


	7. Chapter 6

**Yua: Yello! I have finished more editing! ={D Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

><p>Lucy shrunk even smaller under Natsu's arm at everyones gazes. She felt like she was the main subject of a labratory<p>

"So this girl, Lucy I mean, is the only girl who'd surrived under this guy Anakura who kidnapped female mages and made them his slaves?" Erza, the scarlet haired girl, asked blinking, her hard gaze focusing back and forth between Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu's eyes narrowed as he felt Lucy shrink closer to him into a ball again. "Stop glaring at her, Erza!" he snapped, surprising everyone. Erza was shocked but only raised her eyebrows.

"What?" she asked in a growl.

"You're scaring her." he growled back, somehow not showing his fear on his face. Oh he was scared, he was talking back to _Erza_. Heck he was shocked he hadn't fled the room already.

Erza stared at Natsu for a couple minutes before sighing in defeat. "Yes, I suppose I am scaring her..." she sighed.

"Do you want something to drink? Something to eat maybe?" a white-haired girl who looked similar to Lisanna, asked.

Lucy looked up at her, startled. After letting her question sink in, she warily shook her head 'no'.

"Alright. If you want something let me know, okay Lucy? And my name's Mirajane. I'm Lisanna's older sister." she said.

Lucy nodded quickly before looking down again. That made sense, since she looked a lot like Lisanna.

Lucy suddenly winced, it went unnoticed by everyone else since they were talking to Natsu since Lucy wouldn't talk anymore.

She could feel him tugging at her magic, trying to get out. Soon she'd have to give in. She knew it. Didn't mean she wanted to accept it. She'd kept him and everyone else in for a little more than a year, with him tugging and pulling. Only it was around now that she was having trouble.

_'Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!'_ she could hear him screaming in her mind.

"Ungh!" she groaned and clutched her head in pain.

Everyone snapped over to look at her.

"Luce! Luce? Can you hear me Luce? Are you okay?" Natsu asked her.

She moaned. Any second now. The hold she has on the lock she made was about to break. With him banging on it continuously for a little more than a year it would wear away eventually.

She felt a key on her hip heat up for a moment and that was all the warning she had.

_'Lucy!'_ she heard before it was all gone. She shrunk closer to Natsu, and opened her eyes into slits to watch. If this was heading where she thought it was heading then it would really blow on her magic power.

The was a poof of orange smoke and in the midst a tense figure's outline was seen. Just as quick the smoke was gone. "Lucy!" a male voice shouted and ran over to her, pushing people out of his way.

Natsu's arms tightened their grip around her shoulders when the boy reached them. He glared at Natsu putting one of his hands on Lucy's which were wrapped tightly around her legs her knees against her chest.

"Who're you?" the boy demanded.

Natsu's eyes narrowed. "Natsu. Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"Loke. How do you know Lucy?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak. She needed to get Loke out of here. It was hard to stay concious.

"L-loke..." she moaned. Instantly both boy's gaze's snapped to the weak blonde in Natsu's arms.

Loke knelt down so he was at eye level. "Lucy, what is it? Should I get one of the others? They're all worried." he said.

Lucy weakly shook her head. "N-no...G-go..." she managed to get out.

Loke's eyes widened in realization. He nodded shortly. "I'll check on you later once you've rested, Lucy." he said and leaned over and kissed her forehead.

Lucy said nothing. All of Fairy Tail was quiet as they watched. Natsu was trying to comprehend what Lucy and Loke's connection was. He didn't like the way he'd kissed Lucy. Even if it just was her forehead.

With another poof of smoke Loke was gone. Lucy instantly felt better but she could still feel his tension in her mind where she felt her magic.

Natsu stood up, bring Lucy up as well but she stumbled instantly, to weak to walk. Quickly, Natsu caught her and held her bridal style. "I'm going home. I'll take Luce with me. It seems I'm the only one she trusts." he muttered not looking at anyone.

Quietly they all gave murmered responses, as Natsu walked out the door holding Lucy, Happy following behind.


	8. Chapter 7

**Yua: Chapter 7 is now edited! Enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p>Lucy, who was being carried in Natsu's arms, had quickly fallen asleep. Natsu had tucked her head into his chest so that she would be more comfortable. He was glad that she was asleep, for she would be able to gain more energy.<p>

As Natsu walked towards his home with Lucy in his arms, he started thinking about what magic she used. When he had found the Job Request, it said that he took strong female _mages_. So this girl had to be a mage.

Soon after he figured he would try asking her about it later, his mind instantly started to think about Loke, and how he knew Lucy. What was their conection, dammit? And why did it bother him so much?

He growled softly, as not to wake Lucy up, as he walked up the forest path, to his house.

"Ne Natsu!" Happy said, as he opened the door since Natsu couldn't.

"What Happy?" he asked.

"I was wondering some things. How are we gonna take care of Lushy?" he asked.

Natsu paused before laying said girl down on the hammock, he used as his bed. "Huh...Not sure...Oh well!" he shrugged, and grinned his famous toothy grin at Happy. "We'll think of something!"

Happy grinned as Natsu laid Lucy down on the 'bed'. "And my next one..." he said slowly. "What about her magic and stuffs? What's gonna happen once we help her out? D'ya think she'll join Fairy Tail?" Happy asked starting to get excited.

Natsu chuckled as he walked over to the couch and plopped down. "Who knows? She might though! Let's sleep now, I'm tired!" Natsu said as he flopped over into a laying position.

"Aye..." Happy said as he started yawning. He flew up to his bed and laid down. "G'night Natsu..."

"G'night Happy." Natsu responded back, shutting his eyes.

Happy instantly fell asleep, while it took Natsu a little while, his head full with thoughts of the blonde sleeping in his bed.

(=^.^=)

Lucy woke with a jolt, and sat upright in the hammock. Her sudden movement caused the hammock to jerk with sudden movement, scaring her half to death.

Once the movement subsided, Lucy looked around and hesitantly stepped down, off the bed.

Once on the ground she could walk around, and take in her surrondings. She saw a clock and saw that it was 12:59 AM.

Lucy continued to walk around until she came to an abrupt stop at a window and looked out, into the darkness. Just the thought of thinking back on her past gave her the shivers, and remembering the same exact view she saw the night she was taken. It made her shiver, and she instantly grabbed her arms and hugged herself, trying to stop them.

Swiftly she turned around the movement cause her key's to bump into her hip and her eyes widened in shock. She had enough energy now...If she didn't call them soon to tell them she was okay...Things wouldn't go well.

Quickly she looked around and started walking around, trying to find the front door.

She found it pretty quickly, and instantly went outside and pulled out her keys. She looked at them all, trying to decide on who to call. Then she spotted a familiar silver key. Instantly she grabbed it.

"Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!" she called out softly, into the night.

With a poof of smoke, Nikora was there. "Plue!" Lucy happily exclaimed, softly. The dog spirit ran over to the blonde and she picked him up, in a hug.

"Pu-puuun!"

"Plue...Go back and get everyone all right? I'm gonna get this over with right away." she whispered.

Plue nodded. "Puun! Pu-puun!" With another poof of smoke, he was gone.

Lucy took a deep breath and let herself fall to her knees, her hands placed on the ground to support her when the drain on her magical energy came.

In seconds it came. She gritted her teeth and pressed her palms deep into the ground and shut her eyes.

There were many poofs of smoke all at once, and pretty much some shinning lights.

"Lucy?" came a male voice.

Lucy's eyes shot open and widened in recognition. That was _his_ voice. Natsu.

Natsu woke up at the sound of the door opening and closing. He sniffed the air and realized Lucy's scent was all over the house.

Wearily he got up and started to wander his home, looking for the blonde. He followed it to the kitchen were his clock was and by the window in the same room. Then he followed it to the front door.

Natsu opened the door quietly to see Lucy, surronded by poofs of smoke and what could be guessed as flashes of light. Lucy was on her knees, her palms pressed deep into the ground, eyes shut tight in pain. Natsu knew instantly, it was her magical energy.

"Lucy?" he heard himself call out to her.

Her eyes shot open and widened, before shutting and scrunching up in pain. Natsu moved to her side quickly. He wrapped an arm around her shouder's, and pressed her against his chest to keep her warm.

"Lucy!"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy?"

"Lucy-san!"

"Lucy-sama!"

Came the chorus of voices all at once.

"Pu-puuun! Puuuun!" one voice stood out, not speaking english.

Lucy opened her eyes after a moment and shakily made her way to her feet.

"Minna...I'm...so sorry..." she apologized. "I...I couldn't...l-loose you..." she cried out. Natsu got up and pulled her against him again. She let him do so without comment.

"Lucy." someone stepped forward. Natsu growled to himself on the inside. Loke.

"L-Loke?" she asked, looking up at him.

In that second, all Natsu could focus on was how beautiful her voice sounded.

Loke smiled softly at her. "Lucy, don't strain yourself. Send us all back. Call on us few at a time to see that you're okay." he told her.

Lucy nodded numbly. Loke smiled and bowed to her. "Send us back now."

She closed her eyes and soon the both of them were surronded by smoke.

Once the smoke had disapeared, Lucy stumbled, but Natsu caught her. He picked her up bridal style. "Whoa, there." he said.

Lucy blushed and didn't look at him. "Alright then Miss. No-Talk, let's get you back inside. It's about 1:30 AM now." Natsu said.

Not saying anything, Lucy nodded as he carried her back inside his home.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yua: Yo! Okay so from here on out, the edited version of the chapters are pretty different than the original! So please read and enjoy! Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>Lucy stirred, silent as ever and shifted in the bed she was in. There was a big source, radiating warmth pressed against her back. She shifted so that her front was against the heat. Her face felt something hard, but warm, and comforatble. She moaned and snuggled even closer.<p>

Something around her waist tightened when she moved, and that's when her eyes shot open. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a chest. And not just any chest. _His_ chest. Natsu's chest.

She made a squeakish type noise and slowly lifted her head so she could look up. There was his face, eyes closed and mouth slightly hanging open a small bit of drool starting to fall out. Sleeping. He was snoring a bit to. But it wasn't loud and annoying. It was soft, and actually kinda cute.

Actually, asleep like that, defensless. He looked cute when asleep. Lucy had seen this boy fight. She'd never seen someone fight like that before. She thought he was amazing. He was tough, funny, sweet, and she knew that once he set his mind on something he didn't give up. And yet here he was so defenless looking. This Natsu next to her, _holding her_, while asleep, didn't remind her of the Natsu she knew from when he rescued her. The only thing that seemed the same was the way he looked.

Slowly, Lucy slid one of her arms out from under her body,carefully so as not to disturb Natsu, she gently touched his cheek. He was asleep, and his cheek was to the air, yet it felt so warm. It felt nice. Instantly she was sucked back into her thoughts, not moving her hand from where it lay, resting on his cheek. That's also why she didn't notice the boy holding her, stir, indicating his coming awakening.

Natsu was actually awake, unknown to the girl, while Lucy was amoung her thoughts. He was awake once she'd made her squeaking sound. When she'd moved, he'd unconciously tightened his grip on the blonde's waist. But the noise she'd made, no matter how quiet, had woken the boy up. He kept his eyes closed, instantly smelling Lucy's scent, the scent that he was so quickly addicted to.

He felt Lucy move slowly, and shortly afterwards her hand came to rest on his cheek. Mentally, his eyes went wide. Why was she touching him like that? Why did it feel so good to him? It seemed so odd. So right. Like it belonged there.

Suddenly, Natsu felt so overwhelemed with emotions that he couldn't stay still and pretend to be asleep any longer. It had been hard enough already.

Natsu made his body stir, trying to make the blonde think that he was just waking up. Her hand didn't move though. It stayed in the same spot.

Natsu moved again before slowly starting to open his eyes and yawn.

Suddenly her hand shot away from his face and it was placed by her side. Lucy looked down blushing hard. She couldn't believe that she'd done that. And _not_ notice that he was starting to wake up.

Lucy blinked and yawned suddenly as Natsu blinked the sand out of his eyes.

"Luce? You up?" Natsu asked. Stupid yes, but he needed to play the part of just waking up.

She coughed lightly and nodded.

She looked down, as Natsu started to get up, moving his arm. For some reason she missed the feeling, that his arm draped over her gave. She stored it the back of her mind for later study.

"Alright then...We should probably go to the guild...Then you'll probably need to go to with the girls...Shopping or whatever it is girls like to do...Hey Happy!" Natsu spoke his thoughts.

"Nnnh..? Natsu?" the Exceed asked, yawning.

"Happy! What do you think? Should we head straight to the guild?" he asked.

"Nnnhhh...Sure...Fish...Bleh..." Happy yawned.

"Get up!" Natsu said nudging his cat. "We have to go. We can't have Lucy stay in the same clothes forever! And plus we need to have Mira clean her up! I doubt all that blood on her feels good!" Natsu said.

Happy complained and rolled away from him. Lucy, still sitting on the bed smiled softly and giggled quietly.

After a lot more complaining from Happy the trio left Natsu's and Happy's home and made their way towards the guild.

"Naaaaaaaaatsuuuuuuuu~" Happy moaned, flying above his two walking companions. "Why'd we have to leave right as we got up?"

"Because you slept longer then Luce and me. We woke up in the middle of the night and we couldn't sleep." Natsu told him.

_'So he's not going to tell him I just about killed myself by using all that power...?'_ Lucy thought as she quietly watched Natsu and happy argue with each other.

"How'd that happen? You _both_ woke up and you _both_ couldn't go back to sleep?" the blue exceed flew in between the two, flying at the height of there heads. "You _lllllllllllike_ each other don't you?" he purred, rolling his tongue.

Lucy imediatly looked away out towards the river, saying nothing still.

That fact saddened Natsu for some reason. Why? He wasn't sure. But he did know that it did. "Shut up Happy." he muttered.

Happy snickered and rose up high into the air, so that he was out of the fire dragonslayers reach.

While Natsu and Happy were messing around with each other as the trio kept walking, Lucy froze. She looked over towards the river, her eyes narrowing so she could get a better view of the area surronding the water.

It was then that a bunch of things happened.

"Luce! Hey Lucy come on! Don't wanna get left behind do ya?" Natsu called back to her, as she had stopped moving while the two had kept moving.

_'How had they not noticed?'_ Lucy thought. She opened her mouth to say something but was a moment to late.

Something shot out of the tree's surronding them and went directly towards the back of Natsu's head. It would be easy considering, whatever it was, was already behind Natsu.

"Natsu!" she shrieked.

At first Natsu grinned at the fact that she spoke but then realized something was off. He whipped around, right before the attacker could hit him. "WHat the-?" he started but jumped up into the air to dodge another attack.

"River!" Lucy shouted at him.

"Wha...? River?" he shouted back to her, only able to dodge. Whatever their attacker was, it was quick. Natsu hadn't even been able to set his fists on fire.

"Go!" Lucy was already a big distance away, and close to the water.

Natsu shrugged mentally. He hoped she knew what she was doing, because he had no idea how to fight this thing.

Natsu made a move to turn around a bit so he could make sure he was in exactly the right direction, and that was when he was struck.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted at the same time as Lucy.

Natsu went flying and crashed into a tree, in the other direction.

Lucy bit her lip, holding Happy back from going to Natsu.

"Lucy, let me go! I have to go to Natsu!" Happy cried struggling in the blonde's arms.

The blonde shook her head, even though she knew he wasn't listening. It was sad, she thought. She used to be one of the best mages of her town of Jinjuran, but ever since she got kidnapped she turned weak. She laughed at herself momentarilly before going back to focusing on the fight.

Natsu had gotten up, after spitting blood out of his mouth. Natsu had decided to call their attacker 'It' since he had no clue what it was.

'It' had been starting to turn around towards Lucy and Happy, but returned to Natsu, once it saw that Natsu was up.

Natsu moved to run at it but 'It' was quicker had had him thrown back against the tree, pinned there by his neck, being suffocated.

"No!" Happy shouted, and started squirming even harder in Lucy's grip.

"Calm down," Lucy whispered, her voice hoarse. "Get it away from him." she told him. Then she let the blue cat go.

Happy sprung into the air and quickly went to Natsu.

Lucy whistled loudly, and Happy kept trying to pry the things 'hands' or whatever they were off of Natsu's neck. Natsu had already had his eyes starting to flicker shut, from the lack of air in his lungs.

Once it had heard Lucy's whistle, it instantly whipped around and spotted her. It dropped Natsu and started moving towards Lucy.

Quickly, Lucy pulled out the key she'd been planning on using from the beggining. She dropped onto her knees and put the key in the water and turned the key.

"Gate of the Water Bearer I open thee. Aquarius!" she murmered, and in moments the beautiful mermaid was there. Glaring at her blonde owner of course.

"What do you want brat?" she demanded, though her eyes showed how she was slightly worried for her Master after all this time.

"Take care of this..." she whispered. "I'll leave you and Scorpio alone."

Aquarius seemed to think about it before grinning. "Deal. Better move if you don't want to get hit." she smirked.

Lucy smiled, and ran away, to the side, hoping to come out around by Natsu and Happy.

The attacker made move to follow the blonde but Aquarius stopped it. "YOU BETTER GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!" she roared, attacking it.

It seemed startled by the mermaid's sudden outburst and stared at it for a moment, then her attack hit. It was washed away in an endless whirlpool, being spun in circles non-stop.

Lucy had made it over to Natsu and Happy and dragged them behind a tree, right as the attack hit. She poked her head out from behind it and smiled her thanks at the spirit.

"You better keep your promise brat. And don't loose my key! If you do I'll kill you!" she growled at the blonde, before vanishing with a puff of blue smoke. The blonde nodded.

Their attacker was still spinning around in the water dizzily, but Lucy knew it would stop soon, and just float to the bottom of the river.

"Wooooooowwwwwwwww Lushy! I didn't know you had a fish!" Happy exclaimed happily, his eyes turning to stars.

Lucy remained quiet, only looking down at the muscular male on the ground in front of her.

She grabbed Natsu and threw one arm around her neck, her arm around his waist helping him stand up. Happy instantly jumped up to help, and wrapped his tail around Natsu's waist above Lucy's arm and started flying. The two of them supporting the unconcious Natsu.

Happy and Lucy continued to make their way towards the guild in silence, both supporting Natsu.

xXx

Lucy looked up at the building in front of her warily. She was actually dreading going inside. No doubt people would think she did this to Natsu...right? And it was very loud unlike the quiet she was used to. And some of the people there scared her. Or at least freaked her out.

"Come on Lushy." Happy said and started flying forwards again. She nodded weakly and continued walking, pushing open one of the doors open with her free hand.

Their entrance to the guild brought stares. Silent stares. Lucy flinched under those stares, so similar to yesterdays. Then there was a shout, that brought chaos to the blonde, who was not used to people yet.

"What the hell happened to Flame-brain?" someone, with black hair, shouted, in only his pants.


	10. Chapter 9

**Yua: Yo! Here's chapter 9! Thanks guys!**

* * *

><p>Once Lucy and Happy had entered the guild, Gray, the guy with black hair, wearing only his pants, was the one who shouted at her, and then people rushed over to her. Mirajane and Lisanna shoved through everyone and helped Lucy take Natsu to the back infirmiry.<p>

As she helped, she couldn't stop flinching at the stares everyone gave her. And after about her tenth flinch from a hard glare that another person had given her, Erza-the one who glared at her yesterday-started yelling at everyone else, except Mirajane, Lisanna, Happy, and Gray.

"Stop glaring at the poor girl dammit!" Erza growled at them all. They all instantly flinched. "Do you _really, honestly_ think that Lucy would do something like this to the man that saved her life? And if she did, which it is obvious that she didn't, why would Happy let her stay around Natsu if she did this? Hm? ANSWER ME!" she growled.

Everyone flinched, again but even more so then the first time. While Lucy was with Mirajane, Happy close by her side, a young girl with blue hair came up, a white cat, who seemed to be the same species as Happy, walked up.

"Wendy! Good, thanks. Please, do whatever you can!" Lisanna smiled at the girl.

Wendy nodded and knelt down by Natsu and began to use her magic.

"Wendy! Make sure you don't overwork yourself, trying to heal him!" the white cat told her.

"Yes, I know Charle." Wendy tolld her, not looking up from Natsu.

Charle, the cat, sighed and waited next to Happy.

Lucy, curious, poked Happy in the side gently. When the blue cat looked up at her, she pointed her finger at Wendy, her eyes questioning. Happy instantly knew what the blonde wanted to know. What type of magic was Wendy using.

"Wendy Marvell, the Sky Goddess." Happy told her. "Wendy uses Sky dragonslayer magic. So like Natsu, she's a dragonslayer but the Sky Dragonslayer, not the Fire Dragonslayer." Happy explained then looked back up at her. "Get it? Sky magic is used for healing."

Lucy nodded in understanding and gave Happy a small bow with her head to tell him thank you.

"Happy, how did you know what Lucy was saying? She didn't speak a word." Lisanna asked him.

"Well earlier, when Natsu got attacked, Lucy tried to warn him, and she just barely shouted out his name so he could dodge the attack. She came up with a plan to lure whatever attacked us into the river behind us, and she used her magic to summon someone who created this _giant_ whirlpool and sucked it in. It's still probably spinning on it's way down to the bottom of the river." Happy explained.

Lisanna nodded, still slightly confused. "Okay...But that wasn't my question. How did you know what she was asking you?" she asked again.

"Huh? Oh that was easy. She pointed at Wendy and had a look on her face that was filled with confusion on what exactly was happening." he said.

"Ohhhh..." Lisanna said, nodding that she understood now.

Lucy nodded, to say that Happy was right.

"Hey...How come you won't talk, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked, still working on healing Natsu.

Lucy blinked at the question then looked down at Happy who was looking at her.

She started motioning with her hands, not using her mouth. Happy nodded and started translating. He turned around and faced the group of girls around Natsu, who were staring at the two curiously.

"In her circumstances she learned quickly that not speaking caused her to not get hit, so she remained quiet, only speaking when need be, which honestly wasn't often. So she doesn't really have a good voice. It's really hoarse and it sounds painful, especially when she shouted Natsu's name." They all nodded and Happy continued after a minute. "Oh! And she's sorry about what happened to Natsu."

Now they all stared in shock at Happy. "How'd you get all of that without her speaking to you?" Lisanna asked bewildered. Mira, and the others there nodded in agreement to Lisanna's question.

"Oh that's easy. But it's hard to explain to you. We have some sorta language thingy. OH! We could probably also get someone here that practicaly knows what she's thinking!" Happy offered, looking at Lucy for conformation. The blonde shrugged. "Do you guys want to see it? She has to talk to do this though. At least I think so..." Happy trailed off.

They all nodded. Erza had stopped yelling at everyone in the guild, and now she and just about everyone was surronding her, Happy, Charle, Wendy, Lisanna, Mira, and Natsu.

Lucy sighed softly,barely making a noise, which sort of startled them all. They hadn't even heard her sigh before.

The blonde bent over and moved the thin fabric of a dress she was wearing to one side so she could get a certain key of her thigh. They were all strapped there.

The others watched in silence as she searched through them.

"OH! Lucy do the fish!" Happy said, his eyes in stars. Lucy shook her head, and started to talk to Happy in 'their' language.

Happy sighed in rememberence. "Oh yeah...She can't come out, cause you said she could go on vacation with her boyfriend." Happy said suddenly.

Lucy looked thoughtfull for a moment before shrugging. She then grabbed two keys, one gold and one silver. She put one in her right hand and held that arm, while the other key remained in her left hand, waiting to be used.

She lowered her head and muttered the chant, so soft, no one, not even Wendy or Gajeel heard her. "Gate of the Lion, I open thee. Leo." There was a small light then a puff of smoke and there stood Loke. He was wearing his tux and sunglasses. "Yo, Lucy!" he said and grinned at her, raising a hand in greeting before pushing up his glasses. Lucy smiled softly at him before retrieving the other key from her hand.

Again, she lowered her head, muttering the chant. "Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee. Nikora." she whispered, and there was a small silver puff of smoke and there was a little white doggy shaking uncontrollably. "Pu-puuun!" it cried.

Lucy smiled, bending down to pick up Plue in a hug. "P-puun!"

Happy flew up to her shoulder and started watching her intently, and soon after faced everyone. "Lucy's a Celestial Spirit mage. These are two of her Spirits. Loke the Lion and Plue the White Doggy." Loke grinned, pushing his glasses up higher. Plue just continued to shake in the blonde's arms. "Puuunn-pu-pun!"

"Luce! What is that thing?" Natsu shouted to her, now awake and rubbing his head.

Lucy jumped, causing Loke to tense. Lucy calmed down quickly and Loke relaxed. She once again started 'talking' to Happy, who looked at Natsu. "She says she's really sorry Natsu."

Natsu's mouth dropped open. "Happy? How can you understand her when she hasn't said anything?" he shouted, his eyes wide.

Happy and Lucy sweatdropped. "Uhh...Well it's hard to explain." he said.

Lucy turned around, staring at Loke. He watched her for a moment before nodding. "Alright, I'll come back on my own later." Lucy gave him one short nod, and he looked at the crowd and grinned. "Later!" he called, before vanishing with a puff of smoke.

Lucy then began to pet Plue, sitting down on the nearest chair. "P-pun!"

Natsu sighed. "Luce..." he murmered, heading towards Mira.

"Yo! Mira!" he called to the barmaid.

Mirajane looked up at Natsu and smiled. "What can I do for you Natsu?" she asked.

"Can you take care of Luce? Like get her some clothes and clean her up? That's what we originally were coming here for. Oh and food." he said.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll call Levy and the girls together and we'll take care of her!" she smiled.

"Thanks Mira!" Natsu grinned and stomped over to Gray, who was only in his boxers. The two instantly started a fight.

Mirajane smiled and started to call the girls together. "Levy! Cana! Lisanna! Wendy! Juvia! Erza!" she shouted. The girls who were called looked up and went over to Mira.

"What's up Mira?" Levy asked.

"Go get Lucy would you? Natsu wants us to clean her up and get her some clothes!" Mira told the blue-haired girl.

Levy nodded and quickly went off to grab the blonde haired girl.

Soon after Levy cameback with Lucy in-tow. Mira told Lucy that they were going to take her out and get her some clothes and stuff, and Lucy opened her mouth to complain but closed it shut after a moment. That was when she realized that no matter what she said or didn't say...She was getting dragged out of here no matter what.

"But before that! How about we make you a member? How does that sound?" Mira asked.

Lucy blinked up at her, before hesitantly nodding.

The barmaid beamed. "Alright, perfect! Now, what color and where would you like the insignia?"

The blonde lifted her right hand and pointed at the back of it, before looking around and pointing at one of the bows in Mira's dress.

"Pink?"

Lucy nodded.

"Alrighty then!" Mira placed the stamp on the girls and after a second lifted the stamp. "There! Now you're an official member of Fairy Tail!"


	11. Chapter 10

**Yua: Chapter 10 comin live to ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy blinked, looking down at herself. Mira and the girls had dragged her practically to every store in town, and had her try on just about every piece of clothing they had that was in style and fit her.<p>

At one point they'd taken her out to eat, but then went right back to shopping. The whole time Lucy said not one word. She'd nodded and smiled, and bowed to show her thanks, but no words left her mouth.

Lucy squinted her eyes, trying to understand _why_ they all thought she should wear this.

She was wearing a long sleeved horizontal red and white striped shirt, with a black belt around her waist. Once the shirt finally ended at the middle of her thigh's you could see the dark skinny jeans she had on. She was also wearing black flats, and her hair was washed, brushed, and in a type of 'style'. Really all that was done to it was a curl here or there, while fluffing it while it was air-drying.

They tried to do her make-up but Lucy said no. And even though she would not speak a word, she was very persuasive. She'd glared at them all hard and long. Well not really long at Erza, but Erza didn't care about the make-up.

Lucy looked up at all the girls around her. _'Why am I dressing up like this?'_ she thought to herself. Her thoughts might've been projected onto her face, because Levy grinned at her.

"Because! You're so cute! And plus, Natsu told us to make sure you had clothes, were clean, and got food! We did all that and more!" she gleamed.

Lucy nodded warily. She understood that, but why _these_ clothes? Wouldn't a t-shirt and jeans or something be fine?

She sighed mentally, dropping the subject in her head. She took on an impassive look for her face and followed the girls back to the guild.

About 15 minutes later, they reached the guild, Mira leading the way. She opened the guild doors along with Lisanna, and bowed holding one arm out towards the rest of the girls. One by on the other girls came into the guild silently, and took a position by either Mira or Lisanna, with their arm out as well.

Untill Lucy was the last one left outside. She blushed, looking down.

All the girls looked up at her and smiled at her. Though there was a smug look to some of them and smirks mixed with smiles on others.

Hesitantly Lucy stepped forward into the guild, and everyone knew what the comotion was about.

Since pretty much there were only males left in the guild, jaws dropped, nosebleeds happened, and some fainted.

Lucy sweatdropped as the doors swung shut, and the girls smirked in triumph. They'd accomplished their task.

"Ne, where's Natsu Happy?" Lisanna asked.

Happy blinked looked at the back room and back to the girl. He raised an eyebrow, while continuing to eat his fish.

At the sight of Happy, Lucy imediatly went over to the blue cat. He knew how to speak with her. If someone wanted her to tell them something, they could find ou through Happy.

"Hey Lushy!" Happy said around a mouthful of fish, so it actually sounded like "Mmeyy Lumshy!"

Lucy smiled softly at the cat and looked around the guild. Honestly it didn't seem to her that she'd be leaving soon. A major part of her repelled the thought. It was that same part that had made her agree to Mira's request of her joining the guild.

Lucy was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of a door slamming into the wall and a yelling voice reached her ears. _'Natsu.'_ she thought.

She turned slightly and saw she was correct. Natsu was yelling at Gray, who was clad in only his boxers once more.

They looked around at the room, examining the fainted, the drooling, the bloody nosed. Then, as they survayed the room, their gazes came to a rest upon her.

She blinked a them and tilted her head to one side slightly, her long blonde hair falling around her shoulders, covering a small part of her face.

Natsu opened his mouth to say something, a small blush adorning his face, but there was a scream.

Everyone looked up suddenly and saw Wendy. People had stared moving about and the doors had opened. Wendy was lying on the ground in a heap. She was breathing, but no one was certain if she was concious or not.

Lucy looked up to see who'd done this to little Wendy, who Lucy knew was stronger than her apparence made her look. And she froze, her eyes widening, her whole body starting to shake. She wrapped her shaking arms around her body, trying to console herself but nothing was working.

Unconciously, the blonde let out a soft terrified whimper, that the blue feline next to her noticed. He called to Natsu.

"Natsu! Something's wrong with Lucy!" he shouted over the now sudden noise in the guild, as people started fighting, and gently easing towards Wendy, to get her away from whatever was attacking her.

At the sound of her name, the creature looked up and around the room, untill its gaze rested upon her. It started moving. Towards her.

She couldn't move. Couldn't blink. Couldn't breath. Couldn't see. Couldn't hear anything besides the creatures slithering. Yet, she could still hear the frantic voice, screaming her name.

"LUCY!"


	12. Chapter 11

**Yua: LAST CHAPTER! Finally! I can start ACTUALLY writting for this story again! ={D Chapter 12'll come soon guys!**

* * *

><p>"LUCY!"<p>

That frantic voice screamed her name loudly and worriedly. That startled the blonde. Why would someone be worried for her? None of these people knew her that great. It was a male voice, and it seemed to sound like Natsu...

But was it Natsu? She didn't know all these people yet...even though every other time she could figure out if it was him. Why was that...?

There was a scream. Moments later she realized it was her own. She couldn't see. She'd shut her eyes tight when the creature started moving towards her.

Something slammed into her body, knocking her to the ground, someone or something lying on top of her. When arms wrapped around her, she realized she was shaking even harder than when she first saw the creature.

Her scream had been cut off, and her eyes had shot open on impact of hitting the floor. The person on top of her, the person who had covered her, was Natsu. Natsu of all people. The one she had caused the most trouble.

Why? Why did he save her? Why did he even care about her one little bit? Why did he save her from Anakura's deadly prison that she was lucky to not have died in? Why? Why was he so protective of someone he _just_ met? That was one of the few things she didn't already know about the slamon haired boy's personality.

She didn't understand why he was so protective. Of someone he just met. Of her.

"Lucy? LUCY?" she heard. Only then did she realize, he had been shouting her name.

Lucy blinked up at the boy on top of her. She nodded slowly at him, to show she'd heard him.

He seemed to relax a bit. Noticing he was still on top of her, he quickly got off and helped her up.

She looked down while he surveyed the guild.

Everything was a mess.

There were mages fighting, magic circles appearing everywhere in the air. People bruised and bloodied. But she was fine. She still looked clean.

But that had to change. She knew it had to change.

Lucy's hand went to her waist, and quickly she grabbed a gold key. "Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" she murmered, and in moments the zodiac spirit was there.

He looked at Lucy, and then around them, at the guild. She looked at him desperation in her eyes. He nodded, and joined the fray.

She sighed in relief. Natsu stared at her, and grinned, setting his fists on fire and standing in front of her.

"Don't worry, Luce. We're going to protect you."

Lucy blinked and stared at the boy in front of her. Her sight started to get blury, and it was when she realized that she was about to cry. As Natsu turned around and started to fight, Lucy dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

In moments, Lisanna and Levy ran up to her. "Lu-chan!" the bookworm cried, gently grabbing her arm.

"Lucy! Come on! Natsu said we need to get you out of here!" the white-haired girl said, grabbing her other arm.

Together they pulled Lucy up and started dragging her towards a backdoor in the guild.

The whole tmie, Lucy showed no emtion. Tears streaming down her face, gave the world the only sign that she even _had_ emotion. She let Levy and Lisanna drag her somewhere where she would be 'safe'.

But she knew better. She knew _him_. He wouldn't stop. He would come after her. Follow and follow her, never ceasing, never stopping. The only way to stop him was to die. And as far as she knew, it was impossible.

Something was drapped over her shoulders. Startled, she looked up and saw Lisanna smiling down at her. The blonde blinked and then realized she was shaking.

As more tears spilled out of her eyes, Lucy started to cry. To actually cry. Not just let her tears fall, _cry_. Cry out with the voice she wanted to keep quiet.

Lisanna was now on her knees in front of the blonde, hugging her.

"Levy!" she called.

The other girl ran in a moment later, and saw the site before her.

Lucy was clinging to the younger female take-over mage, crying. Her eyes were shut, tears streaming non-stop from those closed eyes. And she was using her voice to cry. Like a child. Levy, unable to bear seeing the blonde who didn't talk as her friend, instantly ran over and threw her arms around both of the girls.

Lucy, now crying into Levy's shoulder, was greatful to the two girls, who she already wanted to know more about. She actually had _friends_. Friends by _their_ choice. Not being forced. Not being paid. Not both being enslaved and working for the same master. No. These people wanted to know her for her.

Thouse she knew barely anything above their names, she felt as if she had known them. That she would be happy, if she stayed with these people.

Natsu, Happy, Levy, and Lisanna had all made her feel this way.

And she was greatful for it.

Immensely greatful.

The girl who had decided to not get close to anyone, for the pain in her heart would not allow her to open up to anyone, had changed. She was not the sad little girl, who did what she was told. She had her own mind now. She was in control of her life.

And she had made a decision.

She would stay. She would learn to open up again. She would help the people who had protected her, protect her. She would protect them. And, most importantly, she would be happy again.


	13. Chapter 12

Yua: Hey guys! *squeals happily* I'm SO EXCITED! Guess what?! I FINALLY UPDATED! You all can thank author: 'kisshuismylife' for this update! I was talking to her about an hour or two agin and for some reason I felt inspired to write! And for this story! 3 So happy!

Anyway, while writing Chapter 12 of CYSM?, I decided where I want to finish this story, and I plan on doing it within maybe 5-6 chapters...Depending on how long they are! Not sure yet! Oh yeah, And I want to try and get this story done by March 11th! It's a Monday and I know how unlikely it may seem, seeing as how I haven't updated in a while, but please give me your support minna! I want to have my first real chapter story done by my birthday! So bear with me! I don't own Fairy Tail, the wonderful Mashima-sama does!

So minna, read, review, and whatever else you wanna do! Oh! And if your interested, all the chapters before this one, have been edited in case you wanna take a peak! Bai! (This chapter was 1,190 words without the A/N...)

* * *

><p>It was only about 10 minutes later when Levy and Lisanna left her alone in her bedroom. After her realization about what to do with her life, she pretended to fall asleep, hoping the two girls she cared for deeply would leave her alone.<p>

Yes it was a bad thing to do, but she knew she had to protect them. If she didn't, everything would be her fault. It already was.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde slowly got out of bed, and made her way to the window. At the sight before her, she realized she was in Fairy Hills. She remembered being dragged to the dormitory by the girls when they took her shopping.

She looked down at cursed softly at the sight of being 3 floors above ground level. She sighed, pulling out a gold key.

She remained silent and thought about the spirit whose key she held tightly in her hand. Right now she needed him to come out on his own magic.

It took only a moment for the quiet orange puff of smoke to appear.

"Lucy." he spoke.

She opened her eyes and grinned at him, her eyes shinning with a bright fire. It made the lion grin back.

"I need you to catch me from below." she said, with a sheepish smile on her face. "I'm not as strong as i used to be yet."

Loke's grin widened. "As you wish, my lady." he said with a deep bow.

Lucy giggled.

With that Loke quickly jumped out of the window, landing smoothly on his feet. He straightened, fixing his jacket, before holding his arms out to catch the awaiting blonde.

Lucy leaned over the window sill, and slowly climbed on top. At the sight of Loke waiting to catch her, she jumped, making not one sound.

With a slight 'Ohmpf!' sound from the blonde, Loke caught her carefully, and slowly set her on the ground, making sure she could stand up right.

Lucy smiled softly. "I'll call you later. Thanks for using your own magic." she said. Loke nodded silently and vanished, planning to save his strength for the fight he knew his Master was about to join in on.

Once the Lion spirit was gone, Lucy looked around. Quickly she found the road leading to the guild and started down it at a quick run.

**~!~!~!~!~**

Natsu snarled in fury as he threw another punch and kick at his opponent.

To him, it was obvious who these attackers were connected to. He was sure Lisanna had a good idea, but she was with Lucy and Levy. Safe. That was the only thing that made him calm down. The fact that Lucy was _safe_. And out of danger.

He was really pissed as he started towards another monster group that had started to gang up on Laki. With a roar, he rammed his whole body, flames and all, at the two creatures, sending them flying.

"Thanks Natsu!" Laki called, before running off to help another member.

He didn't acknowledge her. He was too busy attacking the duo.

Natsu knew he had a good shot, and he moved to make it. He launched him self in the air, performing his 'Fire Dragon's Wing Attack'.

It was when the third monster appear from the side in a sneak attack did Natsu get thrown off his game.

The pink-haired male was thrown into a nearby wall, a wide and deep scratch running down his chest, and the bottom of his left side.

He took a deep breath, trying to move into a better position, but winced in pain.

The fire dragon slayer narrowed his eyes into slits as he watched the monsters trap him in a semi-circle.

He knew there was no one nearby able to help him. He didn't blame anybody except that _bastard_. Anakura. He thought he killed that guy. He wasn't happy when he learned otherwise.

Natsu sighed, closing his eyes. He was getting dizzy from the large amount of blood loss.

He was happily suprised when the image that came fore-front in his mind was a picture of Lucy. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew he loved the quiet blonde girl. Something about her drew him to her.

Maybe Igneel had told him something about girls once before. Maybe liking girls was different for dragonslayers...

Natsu sighed once more, ready to accept his fate, when a soft barely audible voice floated to him. It was so soft and melodious that he wasn't entirely sure he heard it.

"Gate of the Twins, I open thee..."

Natsu waited anxiously to hear more, wanting the soft sound to keep playing.

"...Gemini!"

He heard some of the guild members gasp in suprise, and the monsters hiss and recoil back slightly. Natsu was curious to know what was going on, but he couldn't open his eyes yet.

_"__Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
><em>All the stars, far and wide...<em>  
><em>Show me thy appearance...<em>  
><em>With such shine.<em>  
><em>O Tetrabiblos..."<em>

Natsu was finally able to open his eyes. He tried to find the owner of the wonderous voice, but the guild was blanketed in a black starry night sky. The stars light was so bright it hurt to look at, and he had to shield his eyes despite the black background.

_"I am the ruler of the stars...  
>Aspect became complete...<br>Open thy malevolent gate.  
>O 88 Stars of the heaven..."<em>

The stars' light grew brighter and brighter and soon Natsu had to shut his eyes tightly.

_"Shine!"_

It was then that Natsu realized whose voice this must be. It couldn't be anyone else's but...

"LUCY!"

_**"**__**Urano Metria!"**_

Natsu forced his eyes open, demanding them to suffer through the light. He watched as Lucy stood there. No not Lucy..._Two_ Lucy's! Their hands were clasped together. The look in their eyes showed they were in a trance, and that frightened him.

The stars exploded in light, doing great heavy damage to all of the monsters in the guild. For a moment Natsu worried that the light would attack him and the other's, but that worry was settled immediately as the light started fade away once the monsters had vanished into blackness, long agonizing hissing sounds following them.

As the scenery in the guild started to go back to normal, Natsu watched as one of the Lucy's vanished into a puff of smoke, as the other Lucy's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

He saw the blonde start to drop, but he forced him self up, ignoring the pain, and dashed over to her, just barely managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Lucy!" he shouted, wincing, trying to ignore the pain he was feeling throughout his whole body.

He stared at the blonde mage's unconcious face. She was sweating, her breath coming in quick pants.

"Lucy!" he cried again, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

"Luce, come on! Wake up! Please!" he tried again.

He heard shouting in the background, and scented Wendy slowly approach him, planning to try and heal the gash on his chest and side.

"Lucy!"


	14. Chapter 13

**Yeah, oky, so I'm a big fat liar. get over it, I have already come to terms with it. lol Sorry but it's how I am. I hate it too. BUT! I get out in almost a month! Then it's the summer and I'll have no excuse not to finish this story! So it WILL be done! I promise you that! Anyway, yes this is a pretty bad filler chapter, but it should pick up in a bit!**

**Anyway, did you guys read chapter 328?! HOLY FUDGE! Can't wait for 329!**

**Thanks guys! Thanks for sticking with me all this time! Review please!**

* * *

><p>It was dark when Lucy opened her eyes.<p>

She could feel the light weight of the sheet covering her body. She let out a soft sigh, feeling the throb of pain throughout her body. Slowly she moved her head to the side, shocked to see Natsu laying on the bed beside her, passed out, bandages wrapped tightly around his whole chest.

"Natsu..." she mumbled on a breath of air. She saw the dragonslayer twitch slightly then continue to snore.

The blonde smiled softly before letting out another sigh. She knew she had to get up. She had to end this.

Lucy shut her eyes and forced herself to sit up, biting her lip tightly to keep from moaning in pain. Taking a deep breath she stood up, moving slowly to gain her balance.

When she was finally upright, she let out a breath of relief as the pain started to fade to a dull throbing sensation.

She threw a quick look over her shoulder at the slumbering fire dragonslayer, and smiled slightly. He looked so cute, sleeping, defenseless like that.

"Luce..." he mumbled, his face scrunching up slightly.

The blonde blushed, shaking her head. She had to finish this before anyone else got hurt.

She saw her keys on the small table beside her bed and grabbed them. Scanning through, she quickly called forth Virgo.

"Yes, Hime? Punishment?" the maid spirit asked.

"No. I need a pair of clothes from the Spirit World, and a strong deep sleep spell as soon as possible." she said, doing her best to keep her voice low.

Virgo nodded, before vanishing.

Lucy sighed before trying to walk around.

It was about 10 minutes later when Virgo came back, and by then Lucy had managed to walk from her bed to the door and back, also moving her arms around, getting some sensation back into them.

"Thanks Virgo. Can you put the spell on Natsu for me?"

"Of course, Hime." the maid replied before quickly going about her task.

The blonde sighed, before cracking her neck, and changed from the clothes she was wearing into the white and blue spirit dress that Virgo had brought her, while said Spirit mumbled words, causing the dragonslayer to snore even louder.

When the two were done, Lucy thanked her faithful Spirit, sent her back and called forth another one.

"Lucy!" Loke exclaimed, running towards her sitting form, perched on the edge of her bed.

"Shh!" she hissed, putting a finger over her mouth and turning to look and see that Natsu was still asleep. She didn't want to take any chances of him waking up.

"Lucy, what the hell are you doing?!" the lion spirit demanded softly. "You need to be resting."

Lucy shook her head, her blonde hair falling over her shoulder. "I can't do that Loke. I need to end this before anyone else gets hurt." she explained, looking up at him with kind eyes. "Can you take me to that place, Loke? Can we cut through the Spirit World?"

Loke sighed, his head hanging. He was silent for several long moments. "Yes..." he whispered lowly, so low, she almost couldn't hear. "Yes, we can, but you would be breaking Spirit Law...Lucy..."

The blonde smiled brightly at him. "Then please take me Loke. We need to finish this. When it's all over, I'll personally explain everything to the Spirit King. He's understood before, why shouldn't he now?" she reasoned.

With that, Loke gave up. The blonde was right.

He sighed, before walking closer to her, and picked her up bridal style.

"Hold on tight." he muttered as he watched her fasten her keys and newly acquired whip - from Virgo - to the belt on her waist.

"Of course~" she replied, before looping her arms, tight around Loke's neck.

With another deep sigh, the lion closed his eyes, tightened his grip on the blonde, and vanished from this world, taking his Master with him.


	15. Chapter 14

**Yes, yes. I continue to lie. Sorry. But look on the bright side! IT'S SUMMER! ={D I'm already finishing up the last couple chapters! (Finally) But at least it's happening! After this there should be probably about 3-4 more chapters then I'M DONE! =D Keep reviewing! It gives me ideas and motivation! LET'S GET THIS STORY 200 REVIEWS BEFORE IT ENDS! Thanks minna~!**

**-Yua**

* * *

><p>Natsu was trying to wake up. It was like something was blocking him.<p>

He could faintly hear a muffled conversation before it cut off and he jerked awake realizing whose voice he'd heard.

_Lucy!_

His head whipped around, looking inside the small room for any place the blonde could be.

She wasn't there.

Natsu snarled, his onyx eyes turning a shade darker. She was gone. She had left him.

He stood, quickly running towards the main hall where he knew everyone had stayed, resting, and protecting the guild and Lucy for another suprise attack.

Everyone's head jolted up as they heard the infirmary door slam open to reveal an angered Natsu.

Many eyes widened at the sight, while Erza calmly stood. "Natsu." she spoke. "What has happened?"

"She's gone." he growled.

Gasps were heard around the room. "She was taken?" Erza demanded.

"I don't know. I was under a sleep spell." he growled.

Lisanna stood up. "Well we have to go after her! We can't let that poor girl go through that all over again! She just saved our lives!"

Erza nodded. "Yes." she said before turning to face the crowd that had gathered behind her. "Get everything together! We leave immediately!" she ordered.

At her voice, everyone nodded before running off.

Natsu tensed, ready to follow, when Erza's voice stopped him.

"Natsu, you can't go running off this time. We're going to need you to show us where you found Lucy. It's the only lead we've got."

"Lisanna will take you. I'm leaving. _Now._" he growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

**xXx**

Loke crouched down low, holding onto his blonde master tightly, as they landed on the pavement of Earthland again.

He breathed in before standing upright, relaxing his grip, before setting her down on the ground.

Lucy stood up straight, stretching her arms above her head. "Ahhh..." she sighed. "That felt good."

Loke sighed slightly, shaking his head. "Lucy...Are you sure? About this? Can't you ask any of the people at Fairy Tail for help?" he asked.

Lucy's faint smile dropped and her face became serious. "I can't do that Loke. Natsu and Lisanna saved my life by taking me away from him." she explained.

"If they saved your life, then why are you wasting it by coming back here?!" Loke demanded before she could continue.

Lucy smiled softly at him. "Because, I won't let him do what he did to me to other girls. I will also not risk any lives in _my_ fight. Natsu may have started this battle by setting me free, but I will be the one to end it. Like I should." she said, her voice set in determination.

It was then that Loke realized he would not be able to sway his master. She was dead set on doing things this way.

The lion sighed, running a hand through his spikey locks, before giving the blonde a semi playful grin. "Alright then. We do this together. Got it?" he told her. "I'll go rest for a moment but I'm going to be the first spirit you call out in this fight of yours, and I'll stay on my own. You use your strength calling any of the others."

Lucy grinned. "Alright."

Loke nodded before slowly vanishing back into the Spirit World. He was going to have to be careful. No doubt the Spirit King already knows of his transgressions. He sighed. The things people _and_ spirits do for Lucy...

Lucy took a deep breath before walking down the once fmailiar road, taking her to the old mansion of Heartphilia. It was the starting point for everything.

The blonde closed her eyes, thinking back on what had happened all those years ago.

She'd been walking down the street in the nearby town of Jinjuran. Her father had sent her to get something he'd ordered from a store.

Of course, not wanting to deal with her father upset at her, she'd gone with no complaints. She'd kept her keys hidden, hearing of the rumours of strong mages being kindnapped. She'd gone to the store, retrieved the item her father wanted, and went back home.

She'd almost made it back when she was attacked. She'd been attacked from behind, her arms pinned to her sides. She'd been unable to move, and unable to reach her keys.

It was then that the strongest mage in the Heartphilia family had been kidnapped. Thankfully he hadn't realized her keys were hidden.

Lucy shook her head, getting rid of her thoughts.

She stopped walking and looked up at the large building that used to be her home, before she was kidnapped steps away from the front gates. Before her father went bankrupt trying to search for her then wasting the money away on nothingness.

She sighed, closing her eyes before taking a deep breath.

Her eyes snapped open, the brown orbs hard, glaring at the figure that was standing on roof, looking down at her.

She gave a soft snarl of her own, grabbing her whip before running into the house, where she was sure traps awaited her.

The time for games was over. It was time to end this.


	16. Chapter 15

**Yua: Hey guys! I'm just going to start apologizing for the late updates. I find that I'm incapable of making sure to update when I say, but anyway! Here's the next chapter! It should probably end with 20-25 chapters! It'll most likely be 22 or 23 though. Hope you enjoy! NALU FOR THE WIN! *wink wink* Review minna!**

**[I was trying to hint something up there.]**

* * *

><p>Natsu was panting, he was running so fast. He was pushing himself to the limit.<p>

He _had_ to get to Lucy. He didn't know why, but he felt that something bad was going to happen soon, and he needed to be there, by her side, when it happened.

And he knew, without a doubt, that whatever was going to happen, included Anakura.

He skidden to a hault at the sight of the old and crumbly mansion in font of him. A snarl formed on his face at the sound of battles taking place.

It only meant that Lucy was fighting, and he wasn't there to help her.

He took a deep breath, before taking off again. He had to get to her. Fast. Before she reached Anakura.

And he _would_ make it in time.

Lucy growled in anger as she thrust her arm towards the wall besides her, her whip clutched tightly in her hand.

She gritted her teeth against the strain in her muscles. She winced. _'Man...Haven't done that in a while...'_ she thought. She shook her head. _'Gotta focus!'_

"Gate of the Scorpion! Gate of the Crab! I open thee! Scorpio! Cancer!" she shouted out, her left hand holding out the two gold keys as she reined her whip back to her.

The monsters around her just continued to snarl and growl at her and her spirits.

"Scorpio! Cancer!" Lucy ordered, giving them a look.

The two nodded before lunging into the fight, breaking the stare down.

With a cry of Scorpio's 'Sand Buster!' Lucy charged, her whip lashing out at 5 of them.

This seemed to continue on for at least another 10 minutes when there was a crash.

Startled, Lucy jumped back, snapping her wrist so her whip followed her path.

Cancer and Scorpio followed their blonde masters actions and leapt back, keeping one eye on their opponents and the other on the wall that was starting to crumble.

With a loud roar that came from neither sides, the wall crumbled, large chunks of bricks flying to the other side of the hallway, as Natsu landed in a crouched position in front of Lucy.

"N-Natsu...?" the blonde stammered, her eyes wide.

Natsu charged at the monsters in front of him, lashing out with his dragonslayer magic, destroying all three of them in a matter of minutes. Lucy sighed as Natsu finished up the last one.

"Head back you, and recover. I might need you again." Lucy stated, her whip already on her hip again.

"Are you sure?-ebi." Cancer asked. The blonde nodded, and the two disappeared, going back to the Spirit World.

And that was when Natsu turned around to face her, and by the look in his eyes, he was _pissed_.

"Lucy." he said, his voice hard.

The blonde gulped, but then realized something. "How'd you wake up anyway?" she asked, before slapping her hands over her mouth. Well if he didn't know it was her who put the spell on him, he did now.

Natsu growled angrily. "You really think a sleeping spell can stop me?" he asked. Lucy thought for a second before agreeing. "And what are you doing?! Coming here all alone?"

Lucy laughed nervously. "Well, it was my fight and all so..."

"This is not your fight ALONE!" Natsu cut her off with a shout. "This fight includes all of us! You, me, Happy, Lisanna! All of us! You're nakama now!"

Lucy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes, as a tear escaped, trailing down her cheek and splashing lightly onto the floor. It was another moment before she looked up, unshed tears swimming.

"And that's why I came alone!" she shouted. "To protect you all! It's only me he wants anyway, so why should all of you put your lives on the line anyway?!"

Natsu walked closer to her, as she took a breath about to start shouting again, but froze when Natsu kissed her.

Natsu was kissing her.

_Kissing_ her.

Kissing _her_.

_'W-wha...?!'_


End file.
